Love Don't Cost A Thing
by GothicShirogitsune
Summary: The Summary is inside so please read. Also send me some reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Inu, Sesshy, Mirkou, and Kouga are in a famous band. They are rich and can get anything they want for a 'good' price. Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame are in a band but they are not famous, yet. They meet the guys when they transfer to there school. The boys break every girl that throws themselves at them, but what if the new girls that come to their school don't even give then the time of day to put on their sweet charm.  
  
I changed that way some of the characters look and act. For example, Sesshy and Inu are going 2 have normal ears. I hate to say it but I have always wondered how they would look with normal ears, even though I LOVE Inu's cute dog-ears. ^_^ I have also changed their personalities a little, like Inu and Sesshy are good to one another.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' ~song~ *chours* /concious/  
  
Love Don't Cost a Thing.  
  
Chapter 1: What A Big Fucken Building!  
  
"Aahhrrgg" a young man awoke in his room rubbing his eyes as he got out if his bed. He walked into his bathroom and looked into his mirror. With groggy golden-amber eyes he saw something move in his bed, "What the fuck?" he said as he walked back to his bed, when he moved the covers he saw a young girl waking up from his bed. "Who are you and what that fuck are you doing in my room?" he asked in an angry tone.  
  
The young girl looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Don't you remember me Inuyasha? Its me Cindy." She said and got out of bed. "We met at the party you and your band mates had. Then we came here." She told him as she got dressed.  
  
"Oh.yeah. Cindy.sorry I guess I was that sleepy." Inuyasha lied as he scratched that back of his head. 'Shit I must have been wasted, I don't remember shit. I got 2 get this girl out of here.' He thought. "Hey Cindy you have to go now. I have to go to the studio." Inuyasha said as he pushed that girl out of his room. "Okay will you call me?" Cindy asked. "Yeah I will call you, bye." Inuyasha answered from the other side of the door. "But you don't have my number." "Give it to the butler downstairs."  
  
With that said Inuyasha headed back to his bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he went to get dressed. He wore black baggy Dickies with Black Steal Toe Boots. Red button up long sleeve shirt the first couple of buttons unbutton with a black T-shirt underneath, and he wore a black tie that hung loosely. He brushed his long silver hair and put on dark glasses that hid his golden-amber eyes. He also had on his black wristbands with red flames as the design.  
  
Just when he was about to leave his brother called him. "INUYASHA COME HERE." As Inuyasha entered his brother's room Inuyasha saw his brother shoving a girl out of his room from another door. "What's up Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing much just getting rid of another girl. How about you?" Sesshomaru asked as he locked his door so the girl wont get in. "I just did that awhile ago." Inuyasha chuckled as he got comfortable in one of Sesshomaru's beanbag.  
  
"Well anyways, are we going to school today?" Inuyasha asked wishing that they don't have to. "Yeah we have to, I really don't want to but we have to." Sesshomaru announced as he got dressed. He wore something similar to Inuyasha but his was navy blue Dickies with a navy blue T-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. He also had on one white wristband with the Japanese sign for Courage and some navy blue Converse. "Fuck I wish Myoga didn't say we had to go." Inuyasha said as he stretched.  
  
"Yeah I know. Go call Miroku and Kouga, cause I doubt they are even awake now." Sesshomaru stated stepping out of the room. "Hey Sess, I have a better idea." Inuyasha stated following Sesshomaru out of the room.  
  
They got to the garage and got into their Black Raven Escalade. "Hey Sess? Can I pick a song to listen to this time?" Inuyasha asked as he just got into the car. "Damn, I have not even started the car and you are already bitching for the radio! Fine go ahead." Sesshomaru said defeatedly.  
  
As Sesshomaru started the car, Inuyasha put a CD that had techno songs on them. They left the garage and headed to Miroku and Kouga's house, and if those guys are not awake they are going to get the wake that they will never forget.  
  
(Miroku and Kouga's house)  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got out of the car and went to the front door. Sesshomaru was about to knock when Inuyasha grabbed his wrist. "I got an idea, let's scare them." He said with an evil look in his golden-amber eyes. Inuyasha got the spear key that was hidden in the porch light. They walked inside and went to the kitchen; they got a big bowl of ice cold water and headed to their other band member's rooms.  
  
Inuyasha was in Miroku's room while Sesshomaru was in Kouga's. "ONE, TWO, THREE!!!" the brother's yelled in union and poured the cold water on the other boys faces. "AHHH!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!!" Miroku yelled and kicked as he jumped out of bed dripping wet. "WHAT THE FUCK. THAT IS FUCKEN COLD!!!" Kouga jumped out and yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru was leaning against the doorframe holding his stomach and trying to suppress a laugh. While Inuyasha on the other hand, was on the floor kicking like a manic and laughing like there was no tomorrow. The other boys were just glaring daggers at the two brothers. "WHAT THE FUCK DID U GUYS DO THAT?!?!?!" Kouga screamed angrily.  
  
"We just wanted to wake you guys up because we have to go to school today." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Well did you guys have to pour water on us? You could have just called." Miroku started. By this time Inuyasha has already calmed down. "Well, we know you guys so well that we know you guys wont wake up so easily." Inuyasha started as he took a seat on Miroku's bed, but when he sat down he noticed that something was in the bed as well.  
  
Inuyasha pulled that blanket off the thing to see a young girl in the bed. When Kouga saw that he ran back to his room and removed the blanket off his bed to see another girl in his bed as well. "Shit I don't remember anything do you guys?" Kouga asked looking away from the girl. "Not a damn clue." Miroku answered, he approached the girl and tried to wake her up.  
  
"Hey miss wake up. You have to leave." Miroku said softly, "Huh? Oh.yeah I have to go. Let me just get my girl friend and we will leave." The girl said and got out of bed, she went through the door that led to Kouga's room and got her friend by the hair. The guys just watched as they saw the girl leave when she turned and looked as Miroku. "Thanks for the great night Miroku. Oh Kouga my friend would thank you, too, but as you can see she is dead at the moment." And with that said she was gone.  
  
Kouga turned to the brothers and asked, "Do you remember what happened last night?" "Not a fucken clue. The girl in my room said we had a party and then we left to my house. When I woke up I had to push the girl out of my room." Inuyasha answered. "Well you have to push her out, me on the other hand had to practically use a rope and pull the girl out of my room." Sesshomaru started as he acted out what he had to do. The boys just laughed and then Miroku and Kouga went to get dressed.  
  
Miroku wore indigo baggy blue jeans with the same color Etnies. The shirt was black with writing that said 'I Got This Shirt For My Girlfriend. Best Trade I Ever Made.' He also had on a deep purple flame watch. He brushes his hair and put it in a low ponytail.  
  
Kouga wore a black shirt with writing that said 'I'm Cooler Than Almost Everybody Here.' He has on his light camouflage pants and some Vans. He brushed his hair up and put it in a high ponytail with a camouflage band that was on his forehead. He also tied a camouflage bandanna around his right wrist.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting down stairs watching TV. When the other boys came down. "Hey guys do we really have to go to school? I don't want to go." Kouga whined. "Yes Kouga we have to. We were gone and I bet there are fresh girls at the school since we were gone." Miroku said with a devilish tone in his voice. "Yeah I know what you mean buddy." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in union. "Hey you got a point their Miroku. Let's go or else we won't see the fresh honeys." Kouga yelled and all the guys ran to Sesshomaru's Escalade, and headed off for school.  
  
When the boys got there they went into the building with all the girls drooling for them and all the guys making faces at them as they walked into the building.  
  
(At school)  
"Wow this school is big." A girl stated as she gawked at the big building with her light crystal green eyes and red eyes shadow and eyeliner. She has long red hair that she puts into two pigtails. She also puts two red tulips in her pigtails. She wore a red mesh cross black tank top and a red tripp black grommet knee skirt. She had on black fishnet tights and she had on a two-row red pyramid belt that hung loosely around her waist, she also had on red low top Converse. Also she had on both of her wrist, two-row red pyramid leather wristbands.  
  
"Shit Ayame, you are not kidding. This place is huge, I think I would get lost here." Said another girl with long black hair with pink highlights that she kept in a high ponytail. She looked at the building also with her light shiny purple eyes with hotpink eye shadow and eyeliner. She wore a hotpink T-shirt with big black writing that said 'YOUNG AND ANGRY.' Her pants are also hotpink plaid bondage Capri pants with hotpink plaid Hello Kitty slippers and a black anklet that had a picture of Pac Man on both sides and in the middle it said 'EAT ME.'  
  
"Hey! Why did you guys stop. I was about to crash into.WHOA THIS BUILDING IS FUCKEN BIG!" a girl with short brown hair that she had into one pigtail to the side stated. As her big honey brown eyes with white eye shadow and eyeliner, widened at the enormous building in front of her other friends. She had on gray Dickies with a white shirt it also had the picture of Happy Bunny in the front and it said 'Your Anger Makes Me Happy.' She also had on Black Studded Creepers, and a white Hello Kitty face purse. "KAGOME COME HERE AND LOOK AT THIS BIG ASS BUILDING!!!" the girl yelled not looking away from the building as she called for her friend.  
  
"What is it Rin.Whoa! This is a big building!" the girl named Kagome said as she came up from behind her other friends as her glittering crystal blue gray eyes with red eye shadow and black eyeliner widened as well. She had long black hair that reached to her lower back with red and blue highlights. She had on baggy tripp buckle zip off pant with her demonia black platform boots with silver flames. She also had on a tight black stretch satin and fishnet tank top, and also red and black lace up armwarmers. "Hey guys do you want to go see if they have an auditorium and instruments so we can play?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
"Yah lets do it." The other girls screamed in union. And with that they all ran in to the building and looked for the auditorium. But as they did, all four girls bumped into four guys. They girls were about to lose their balance when strong arms caught them before the girls fell to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ If the story is to long plz let me know so I can shorten them tay. ^_^ Hope you likes. I am having so much fun writing this. Heehee, also I hope I spelled Myoga's name right. Did I? 


	2. Ayame's Song and Kagome Not Ready To Sin...

Here is there other chapter. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Ayame's Song and Kagome Not Ready To Sing  
  
When the girls felt that they have not fallen to the floor yet, they looked up and just stayed the way they were looking into the eyes of the people who prevented them from fallen. When all eight looked into each other's eyes you can see them gasp lightly so no one else can hear.  
  
(Sesshomaru's thought)  
I was walking to my locker with the rest of my friends since their lockers were close to mine. Until out of nowhere a girl bumps into me as well as three other girls bumped into my friends. I caught the girl before she fell to the ground, u know being the gentlemen that I am. But when she looked into my eyes I had to hide a gasp. She had the most beautiful honey color brown eyes that honeybees would think that their honey was not sweet enough. I was so lost in those eyes that I felt like I forgot to breathe.  
  
(Miroku's thought)  
I was just minding my own business, looking at girls asses and chest to see who would be the next lucky lady to be with me even if it is just for a day. Until something pink crashed into me. At first I thought it was another girl throwing herself at me, but when she was about to fall my reaction was to catch her before she fell. When she looked at me, man, those eyes of light purple are so pretty; that the first thing I thought was a purple Iris flowers.  
  
(Kouga's thought)  
Here I am planning how to get back at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, when a girl behind me tried to hug me and when I pulled away this other girl had just bumped into me. I was about to push her away when she almost fell I caught her. As she looked at me her lovely light green eyes that would put the greenest forest look like they were not green at all. They were so breath taking I think I stopped breathing.  
  
(Inuyasha's thought)  
Just when my morning was good, even though I don't remember what happened last night it was great. I got Miroku this morning for not waking up and I got 2 listen to my music in the car even though I know the guys liked it to. When I turn my head to see this guy look at me with disgust, then something black crashed into me. When I saw it was a girl losing her balance I caught her without thinking. She looked at me and I saw the most gorgeous blue-gray eyes that glittered. You could almost see diamonds in those eyes. Shit those eyes could put the most beautiful sky to shame.  
  
(Regular narrator)  
As the boys held the girls, the girls noticed that girls around them were giving them evil looks. So Kagome was the first to react. "Could you get your hands off me please." The boy that held her turned slightly red and let her go forcefully. "You know you like it when I held you like that." He stated smugly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened more, "Like hell. Why the fuck would I like to be held by a jerk like you. Who the hell are you anyways?" she asked angrily. By now the other's heard this and let go of each other. "I am Inuyasha, lead guitarist in our band, 'The Color of Fire.'" And with that said the girls in the background made sighing noises that it made the four girls roll their eyes in disgust.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!! GET YOUR FUCKEN HANDS OFF MY ASS YOU HENTAI!!!!!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku's hand away from her behind. Kagome turned her attention from the so-called Inuyasha and walked up to Miroku and slapped him on the head. "Don't touch her like that again numbnuts!" Sango walked up to her best friend and said, "Its okay Kagome. I can handle this." Sango turned to Miroku and punched him in the nuts. "There Kagome now you can call him 'Numbnuts.'"  
  
The four girl friends started laughing and began to walk away. Just then Kouga grabs Ayame arm, "Hey tell your friends not to hit my friends. Don't you girls know who we are?" he asked in a demanding tone. "Will you get your dirty hand off me. And no I don't know who you are should I?" she asked pulling her arm away from his grasp.  
  
Then Sesshomaru came in and Kouga help Inuyasha pick up the fallen Miroku. "Have you girls ever heard of 'The Color of Fire?'" Sesshomaru asked. "No and why should we. Tell your friend on the floor never to touch my friend like that again." Rin stated and motioned her friends to continue looking for the auditorium.  
  
"You know I think they are going to be fun." Miroku said calming himself down. "Yeah they are." Kouga agreed while getting his books for his first class. 'Damn bitch. Who does she think she is.' Inuyasha thought as he opened his locker. "Well I will see you guys at nutrition and lunch." With that said Sesshomaru left for his class. "Bye guys." The last three boys said in union and left for class.  
  
Class passed and it was nutrition. The guys were at their table, and a whole group of girls were fighting on who gets to sit with the guys. As this was going on the guys were feeling pretty special because they thought they had every girl in the entire school wrapped around their fingers. Just as they were thinking this, four girls passed by not even looking at the guy's direction.  
  
The guys noticed and Miroku yelled out, "WHO EVER LOVES THE COLOR HOTPINK CANT SIT WITH ME!!!" as he did so a whole bunch of girls ran up right in front of him. Miroku looked up and saw that the girl Sango was not in the crowd, he looked passed all the girls and he saw her walking with her friends to the auditorium.  
  
"Hey guys look where the fun 'I don't like you' girls are going. What to go check it out?" Kouga suggested. "Yeah lets see what those girls are up to." Inuyasha agreed, and with that all the guys passed the stampede of girls and headed for the auditorium.  
  
(With the girls)  
"Shit even the this place is big. I don't know how we ever got into Shikon High in the first place." Rin said astonished that the auditorium was big as well. She ran to the stage and looked to see if they had instruments.  
  
"Hey Rin, did you find anything?" Ayame asked, and on cue Rin came out with a silver bass guitar with blue flames. "Wow, what a nice bass!" Rin yelled. "Hey if they have a bass they have to have other instruments. With that said all the girls ran up the stage to find the instrument they wanted 2 play with.  
  
Rin got the silver bass with the blue flames. Sango got out a deep purple keyboard and DJ system that had light purple flames coming up from the bottom. Ayame got deep green drums with yellow flames. And Kagome got a black electric guitar that had red flames. As were tuning the instruments the guys were sneaking in the top floor hiding from the girl's view. When they saw the girls they were shocked that the girls got their instruments. They shook the shocked look from their faces and took their seats they prepared themselves to make fun of the girls if they sounded bad.  
  
The girls settled themselves on the stage and Kagome took her place in front of the other girls. She stayed there for a while and hung her head low, then Sango came up and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Look Kagome. If u r not ready yet don't rush into it okay." Kagome shook her head and stepped back, she hugged Sango and the other girls came and they gave each other a group hug.  
  
"Hey can I sing first I have a song that I wrote in my first class I think you guys will like it." Ayame asked sweetly handing everyone her song so they can look it over. "Sure go for it. Rin can you take Ayame's drums and let her use the bass please." Sango smile with her hand still on Kagome's shoulder. Rin did as she was told and went to the drums ready and waiting to start.  
  
Ayame got the bass and headed for the mic, she looked to see if everyone was ready and they all nodded showing her that they were ready. Ayame looked at Kagome so that she can start the song with the guitar. Kagome started and everyone else followed.  
  
~Cold late night so long ago When I was not so strong you know A pretty man came to me Never seen eyes so blue~  
  
She sang out thinking about someone that she had just met with the loveliest blue eyes she had ever seen. She did not know that someone with blue eyes was there listening to her with a shocked look on his face. 'Does she like me? Well I do kind of have a feeling about her; I just don't know what it is. Oh well forget it.' He thought shaking that thought out of his head, since he didn't want to know that he liked her.  
  
~You know I could not run away It seemed like he knew me He looked right through me, yeah  
  
"Come on home, girl" he said wit a smile "You don't have to love me yet Let's get high awhile But try to understand Try to understand Try try try to understand I'm a magic man."~  
  
Kagome played the guitar part and Inuyasha was amazed on how she handled the guitar with such grace. The girls played along knowing what Ayame was thinking when she wrote that song, they just would not mention it because they know how Ayame was.  
  
~Winter nights we sang in tune Played inside the months of moon Never think of never Let this spell last forever  
  
Summer lover passed to fall Tried to realize it all Mama says she's worried Growing up in a hurry, yeah~  
  
Rin played the drums with her heart and Sesshomaru was so astonished on the way she loved to play. Rin had a smiling face and just enjoyed playing and listening to the song.  
  
~"Come on home, girl" mama cried on the phone "Too soon to lose my baby yet my girl should be at home!" "But try to understand, try to understand Try try try to understand He's a magic man, mama, ah. He's a magic man"~  
  
Kagome played her guitar part and this time all the guys up on the top floor were so surprised on the way she played. She played like there was no tomorrow, her fingers gently touched the strings and her hand moved with rhythm to string the strings.  
  
~"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile "I cast my spell of love on you, a woman from a child! But try to understand, try to understand, oh. oh. Try try to understand Try try try to understand He's a magic man!" oh yeah Oh, you've got the magic hands~  
  
Kagome strung the electric guitar string, and Ayame played the bass with her might and her with all her might. Rin beat the drums with her heart, and Sango played the keyboard with gentle strokes that also surprised Miroku on the way she played.  
  
The girls stopped and it looked like the song has ended the boys thought, but then Kagome and Ayame started and the other two girls followed. Then Ayame came out singing once again. And to Kouga's amazement he liked the way she sounded.  
  
~"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
  
"You don't have to love me yet  
  
Let's get high awhile  
  
But try to understand  
  
Try to understand  
  
Try try try to understand  
  
I'm a magic man." yeah... oh...~  
  
The song ended and the girls clapped at Ayame's song, even thought they knew the real reason why she wrote that song. Ayame clapped at her friends since they got the song so quickly. They put the instruments away and walked off stage and headed for their next classes talking about the song.  
  
The guys stayed in their seat wondering if that was really the girls that hated them that was playing and singing. After collecting themselves they headed off for class as well. That whole time they were off in their little world thinking about how the girls played and how that one girl sang. Also Inuyasha was wondering you Kagome didn't want to sing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Well this chapter is up and if you are wondering what song was that, the song is sang by 'Heart' and the title is called 'Magic Man.' It is a real good song, hey I likes it. ^_^ 


	3. Kikyo?

Here is the next chapter. I am just very happy that you all like my story so far. ^_^ ( see big smile.  
  
Chapter 3. Kikyo?  
  
As Inuyasha entered his next class, late as always. He walked to his desk that was in the back row. There he saw Kagome sitting in his seat looking out the window with a sad look in her face. As he approached the desk he just wanted to ask her what was wrong. As she got closer he tapped her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want, damn it." She stated with an angry tone, not even looking away from the window. "Look bitch! You are sitting in my desk! Now can you get your fat ass off my seat!" he yelled shacking off the feeling of actually caring for her.  
  
"I don't see you fucken name on it." She said with a toneless sound in her voice. She looked away from the window and looked at him straight in the eyes. "But if you want this desk so much you can have it." With that said she got up still looking at him in the eyes and walked to the next seat over.  
  
Inuyasha was stuned on the way she held not even one care in her voice, and the way she held no emotion in her lovely blue-gray eyes. 'Damn she lost the glitter that was in her eyes the first time I saw her. I wonder what is wrong.' He thought as he took his seat. When he glanced at the side of his eye, he saw Kagome with her head hung low and her bangs covering her eyes, but when he squinted his eyes to look closer he saw a single tear run down her cheek.  
  
His eyes widend and he looked away. He turned his head and looked out the window and thought about how he was going to find out what is wrong with her, and how he was going to do it. Just then his attention was turned to the front of the room. There he saw a girl with long hair, but not as long as Kagome's. She had a very deep shade of blue eyes, she held no smile at all. 'Kikyo?' Inuyasha thought with a shocked look in his eyes.  
  
Kagome also looked to the front of the room, she eyes widend with a hatered look in them. sht got out of her seat and backed away. 'Kikyo?! NO I DON'T WANT HER HERE. I FINALY GET AWAY FROM HER AND HERE SHE IS!!!' Kagome's mind screamed. Inuyasha looked back just to see Kagome shaking with fear and hate in her eyes as she looked at Kikyo. 'What is wrong with her? Does she know Kikyo?' he thought.  
  
Just then the teacher looked at the back, "Kagome are you alright?" when the teacher asked this Kikyo looked up at Kagome and smiled evily at her. When Kagome saw this she ran out of class. Inuyasha was so confused that he got up, not know why in the first place, and chased after Kagome.  
  
(With Sango and Miroku)  
"Please forgive my Sango. I didn't mean to touch you, you are just so beautiful." Miroku said taking her hands into his hands, Sango's eyes widend. Sango knew that if she gave him the time of day. 'He would leave me like an old pair of shoes', she thought so she said in a toneless voice. "Please let go of my hands." Just then Sango saw Kagome run pass her class.  
  
Sango got up and ran out the door, Miroku followed as well when he saw Inuyasha pass by. "Inuyasha what is wrong?!" Miroku yelled out. "I will tell you later." Inuyasha said as he continued to run.  
  
(With Ayame and Kouga)  
Kouga kept sending glances to Ayame, and she was doing the same thing. 'No! Ayame stop! Don't give into him. No!' she thought and slapped herself mentally. As she looked to her side to Kouga again she saw him taking small shy glances at her.  
  
"So anything new happen to you?" Kouga asked trying to start a converstaion with Ayame, when she looked at him and she noticed that he has not looked up from his paper infront of him. When she was about to answer, something black passed by her class. She got up and ran to the door, Kouga wondered what she was doing. Just as Ayame got the door she saw Sango pass and then saw Inuyasha and Miroku pass by as well. As they passed she ran after them aswell, just then Kouga got up and followed everyone.  
  
(With Rin and Sesshomaru)  
Both of them were working quietly, until they heard faint footsteps. Rin looked up and looked out the door. Then she hear crying and she knew that Kagome was crying.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin and saw a sad expreshion on her face. Just then he saw her get out of her seat and run out the door. The teacher yelling at her to get back into her seat, but she just ran out the door. "I will go see what is going on." Sesshomaru told the teacher and walked out of class.  
  
(Normal)  
Kagome ran out of the building and ran into the lunch area. She ran pass the tables and fall to the floor infront of a big old Oak tree, and cried and began to shiver aswell. Just then the rest of the group came and saw Kagome crying.  
  
"Ayame, Rin, stay here with the guys I will go see what is wrong with Kagome." Sango said as she walked to where Kagome was. The other girls took the guys and headed for some beanches to leave the two girls to talk in private.  
  
"I wonder what happened? I just hope she didn't have one of her bad flashbacks." Rin said as she took a seat next to Sesshomaru. "Oh I know." Ayame stated as she took her seat next to Kouga. "Hey Inuyasha, you are in Kagomes class. What happened to make her crack like this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well she was sitting in my seat and I told her to move. So she did, then she looked to the front of the class and saw Kikyo." Inuyasha stated, he was about to continue when Rin and Ayame interrupted. "WHAT!!! KIKYO!!!" they yelled in union. "Yes. How does she know Kikyo?" Miroku asked. "Kikyo is Kagome's twin sister. She hates Kagome because Kagome has talante and is everything Kikyo is not." Ayame answered looking worridly to Sango and Kagome.  
  
"How do you know Kikyo?" Rin asked this time. Inuyasha turned his head and down casted his eyes to the ground. "Oh Inuyasha and Kikyo were together a long time ago. But she used him for money. She wanted him to buy everything she wanted." Sesshomaru answered for Inuyasha.  
  
"Well what happened to Kagome to fear Kikyo so much?" Kouga asked this time. "Well I don't think I should be the one to tell. If you guys was to know Kagome should be the one to tell you guys this is not our place to say." Ayame stated firmy.  
  
(With Sango and Kagome)  
Kagome cried until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Kagome tell me what is wrong?" Sango asked, just as she did Kagome throw herself to her best friends arms. "She. she's back! I tired. I tried to get away. But she is here." Kagome said crying onto Sango's shoulder. "Kagome she wont do nothing to you while Ayame, Rin, and I are here. We are your friends and we wont ever let anything happen to you." with that said Sango hugged Kagome and a single tear rolled down her face for her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ heehee. Reviews please tell me if you like my story so far. ^_^ 


	4. Techno Is the Shit

Here is another I am on a roll today heehee *does happy dance* ('.') ^('.') . I am never going to dance and type at the same time it is murder on you.  
  
-_- *(pissed off face.* yeah yeah. I don't own Inuyasha. *cries hysterically* ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ^o^  
  
Chapter 4. Techno Is the Shit!  
  
As Sango comforted Kagome, Sango noticed that Kagome has fallen asleep in her arms, just then the rest of the group came to see if everything was all right. "Can one of you Kagome to her apartment? I don't think she will be able to continue today. I would but I need to be here today." Sango asked them all.  
  
"Sorry Sango I have to be here to." Said Rin sadly. "Same here. Hey how about one of you guys." Ayame announced turning to look at the guys. "Sorry Ayame, I cant." Kouga stated. "Same here. I want to b with San.um no I cant sorry." Miroku caught the rest of his sentence and fixed it before anyone noticed. "Nope." Was all Sesshomaru said. "I'll do it I really don't feel like being in school today. Just tell me where her apartment is." Inuyasha offered.  
  
Once Sango gave him the directions he carried Kagome bridal style to the Escalade. As he walked to the car with Kagome in his arms, just then he felt her snuggle into his arms causing him to blush. He set her in the back seat to lay down, and then he was off to Kagome's apartment.  
  
In the car it was, too, quiet for him so he put on the radio. He wanted to pick something that was slow so it wouldn't wake up Kagome. As he continued to look for a slow song, he found one and it was a slow techno one he had never heard of it before so just listened to it.  
  
~You take my breath away~  
  
The song started and already Inuyasha was enjoying the sound of the music. He looked back to see if Kagome has woken up, but no she has not.  
  
~You take my breath away Don't leave me here this way What more can I say You take my breath away  
  
You take my breath away (You take my breath away) Don't leave me here this way (Don't leave me here this way) What more can I say (What more can I say) You take my breath away (You take my breath away)~  
  
As the song continued Inuyasha began to think about when he first met Kagome. When he saw her gorgeous eyes and it was breath taking. 'What the fuck am I thinking.' He thought and shook it away. And continued to listen to the song.  
  
~You take my breath away Don't leave me here this way What more can I say You take my breath away  
  
You take my breath away (You take my breath away) Don't leave me here this way (Don't leave me here this way) What more can I say (What more can I say) You take my breath away (You take my breath away)~  
  
The song continues and Inuyasha was starting to lip sing with the song and bob his head and tap his hand on the steering wheel following the music.  
  
~You left me in this way There's nothing left to say Nothing to say. Nothing to say  
  
Cause you Take my breath Awaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy....  
  
Cause you Take my breath Awaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy....~  
  
Inuyasha thought that was the best part of the song. 'Shit good song so far. I think I will download it when I get home.' He thought, then he looked back to Kagome to see that she was still asleep and they were getting close to her place.  
  
~You take my breath away Don't leave me here this way What more can I say You take my breath away  
  
You take my breath away (You take my breath away) Don't leave me here this way (Don't leave me here this way) What more can I say (What more can I say) You take my breath away (You take my breath away)  
  
You take my breath away~  
  
Just as the song finished they got to Kagome's place. He got out and went to the back door to get Kagome out from the back seat and carried her to her room. On the way she cuddled close to him and once again he blushed two shades of red. Once he got to her room he got her keys and unlocked the door, he entered and he noticed that pretty much empty the only thing he was in the living room was a TV, a couch, and a table and some chairs. He also as a black electric guitar and a black keyboard in the corner.  
  
He walked in and found her room, he saw that the walls are black and red and the dresser was deep purple and her bed sheets were deep blue. The only thing that stood out was the white puppy stuffed animal with gold eyes. As he laid her down in bed and he took off her shoes she can be more comfortable. He noticed when he moved away that the first thing she grabbed was the dog. He sat in a chair that was in her room and he just watched over her. His attention was taken away when a black cat jumped into her bed with her and it began to purr.  
  
Inuyasha went to the living room and turned on the TV and then minutes later he fell asleep on her couch.  
  
(One hour later)  
Kagome awoke when she felt her cat nuzzling close to her and purred. Kagome sat up taking in the place she was at. 'I am home? How did I get here?' she thought, just then she heard her TV on. Kagome got up and noticed her shoes were not on, she put on her black Hello Kitty slippers and walked out of her room. What she saw surprised her that she tripped on her cat and was about to fall.  
  
She saw Inuyasha on her couch asleep. When she got closer she took in what she saw. 'He looks so cute sleeping. He looks peaceful, and restful.' She reached over to his face to touch it but stopped and stepped away. 'No he would never be mine. WHOA WAIT A MINUTE!!! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? He would just leave my like an old boot.' She thought as she sighed heavily and stepped to where her guitar and keyboard laid.  
  
As she got close she touched her keyboard with gentle fingers. Kagome got her guitar from the stand and started to play a tune she had been working on. As she played the tune she hummed as the words ran trough her head. She stopped and wrote them down then continued with the tune and hummed. She didn't know that someone in the room had been awake and watching her every move.  
  
"Why don't you sing the words out? You know you want to." The someone said. Kagome turned around and put her guitar down. "I don't sing I just play. Why do you care if I sing or not." Kagome announced angrily. "I just want to hear you sing. My friends and I followed you girls to the auditorium and I saw that you were about to sing when you backed down. Why did you back down anyways, and why did you freak out when you saw Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked getting up from the couch.  
  
"Its non of your business. And like I said you do u care, you hate me anyways." Kagome stated turning her back to him. He just started at her back for a while until he got close and put his hands on her shoulder. Then he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Here is the other chapter. *In an announcers tone of voice* Will Kagome sing or will she back down? Will Kagome and Inuyasha fall in love? And what is Kikyo doing in the school? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tune to find out on the next Love Don't Cost a Thing. 


	5. Kagome is Singing!

*Begs on knees* Don't kill me for the cliffy! I just could not resist. *Laughs nervously* well here is the rest of the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Kagome is Singing! ^^  
  
"Its non of your business. And like I said you do u care, you hate me anyways." Kagome stated turning her back to him. He just started at her back for a while until he got close and put his hands on her shoulder. Then he turned her around so she can look at him straight into his eyes.  
  
As Kagome stayed there shock looking straight into his eyes, she though, 'What beautiful golden-amber eyes. You could get lost in those eyes.' Just then she noticed what she was thinking and she looked away looking at the floor.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his hand and cupped her chin. He brought her eyes back to his and said, "I don't know what happened with you and Kikyo, but when you are ready to tell me I will be right here." Kagome was ready to cry again, so the first thing she did was throw her arms around his waist and cry. Inuyasha was taken back by her actions, but he did not have the heart to push her away. So he put his arms around her waist and comforted her.  
  
He stroked her long shiny black, red and blue hair. He was so amazed that her hair was as soft as silk or even softer. He rested his chin on top of her head until he heard her start to speak. "Kikyo.is my twin sister." Kagome nervously said, and continued. "She hates me because I have something she does not have." "What is that?" Inuyasha asked pulling away slowly.  
  
"Can we order pizza right now? I am hungry." Said Kagome as she rubbed her stomach and it rumbled as well. Inuyasha laughed, "Sure I am hungry to." Inuyasha dialed the number and ordered a large pepperoni, pineapple, and cheese pizza.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
The pizza came and Kagome got two plates for Inuyasha and herself. Just as Inuyasha came into the room where Kagome was, she got up and ran to the pizza. She took 6 slices and ate then faster then she thought she can eat them. Inuyasha was just surprised that she eats as many slices as he can. He just smiled and ate his slices before Kagome would eat them herself.  
  
Just when they were done Kagome sighed and began to tell her story to Inuyasha about why Kikyo hates her. "Well as you know Kikyo hates me. When we were at the age of 6, my father got me a little deep purple glittery guitar and my mother got Kikyo a pink guitar. Well I learn how to play the guitar fast and my parents were so proud of me. Kikyo could play what so ever, because she never practiced." "What she thought she could just know how to play the guitar like that." As Inuyasha said this he snapped his fingers.  
  
"Yeah she always wanted everything to be easy for her. So as time passed and became more jealous of me when I started playing the drums and keyboard, but what she really hated was that I could sing. So one day this guy named Naraku came to me and asked me if I wanted to become his girlfriend. I refused his offer. So Kikyo took the opportunity, she went to Naraku and they made a plan." Kagome stopped and looked at her hands. Two tears fell into them. Inuyasha sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder for support.  
  
"One night I was practicing a song with Sango and the girls at Sango's house. When it was over I began to walk home. It was dark and I was just 1 black away from my house, when I passed an alley someone jumped out and grabbed me," Kagome began to shake and think about when happened to her those many years ago.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Kagome was being dragged into a dark alley. Kicking and screamed, but the three guys would not let her go. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLES. LET GO. Naraku?" Kagome saw the fourth guy leaning against a brick wall. "Naraku please help me?" Kagome begged as the three other guys dragged her toward him. "Hojo, Hiten, Jaken. Put her down." with that, said the three guys throw Kagome to Naraku. Naraku came close to Kagome and cupped her chin; he closed the space between them and kissed her forcefully. As Kagome pulled away, Naraku back headed her across her face sending her flying a couple of steps away.  
  
"Hold her down!" Naraku commanded and a shadow stepped out of the dark and headed for Kagome. Kagome looked at the shadowy figure, her eyes widened with shock, "Ki.Kikyo?! Kikyo please help me!" Kagome screamed for her sister, but Kikyo just stood there looking down at Kagome with cold eyes. "I will not. You are not my sister. 'My' sister is someone who is exactly like me. Acts, talks, walks, and dresses me and likes the things I like. And you Kagome are not my sister. I will not stand in your shadow, you should stand in mine." With the said Naraku backhanded Kagome once more and began to touch her and rape her.  
  
Kagome screamed in agony as Naraku went through her barrier. The pain was so horrible that all Kagome wanted to do was pass out, but that wish never came. Just then the other three took there turn with her as well, Kagome looked to were Kikyo stood and watched her with tear streaked eyes while Kikyo looked at her with coldness in her eyes.  
  
"Now Kagome you are lower then dirt." With that said Kikyo walked away and never looked back. As Kagome was about to pass out Naraku looked at her and then ran away with his three guys running in opposite directions. Kagome just stood there on the ground for a while and curled up into a ball. 'What did I do to disserve this. If she hated me so much why didn't she kill me.' Kagome thought and she began to cry once again.  
  
(End of Flash Back)  
  
As Kagome cried, Inuyasha hugged her and stroked her once again to calm her down. "I ran to Sango's house I lived there for a while, until one day I was in the hospital." Kagome pulled away and looked at her wrists. She took off her armwarmers and showed Inuyasha her old and some new cut and scars that were on both of her wrists.  
  
"Kagome!?" Inuyasha gasped and took a hold of her wrist. "Don't do this again. There are other ways to deal with the pain. I should know." Inuyasha said softly and looked away. "Like what?" Kagome asked sniffling. "Writing poetry, stories, playing music, and singing. Why don't you sing right now? I won't tell anyone." Inuyasha said as he got Kagome's guitar and handed it to her. "But I don't sing no more." She stated.  
  
"Just this one sing." He said as he stepped back and took a seat on the couch. Kagome just watched him, and then she looked at her guitar. She then put the guitar away, Inuyasha was about to say something but stopped when he saw she walk to her keyboard. Kagome thought of a song that she wanted to dedicate to her father when he died in a car crash.  
  
"Okay I will try." She told Inuyasha. "That is all I ask, that you try." He told her giving her a small smile. Kagome sighed and said, "This is a song for my dad. He died in a car crash, so this song is for him." With that said she started to play a song that she worked on when she was younger and when she stayed with her dad in the hospital.  
  
~It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
  
Since you took your love away~  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she thought about her dad lying in the hospital bed not moving, just breathing.  
  
~I go out every night and sleep all day  
  
Since you took your love away~  
  
Kagome thought back to when she slept all-day and stayed up all night to watch her father to see if he had woken up yet.  
  
~Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
  
I can see whomever I choose~  
  
'Wow! Like an angel.' Inuyasha thought as he watched her from the couch. What he saw amazed him. The curtains from her window were open and the sun shined down on her making her hair and skin glow.  
  
~I can eat my dinner if a fancy restaurant  
  
But nothing  
  
I said nothing can take away these blues  
  
'Cos nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares to you~  
  
"That's it." Inuyasha whispered. As he watched as Kagome sang higher and higher with all her might for her father.  
  
~It's been so lonely without u here  
  
Like a bird without a song~  
  
And on cue Inuyasha heard some birds sing out side of Kagome's window. But he kept his attention on Kagome.  
  
~Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong~  
  
As Kagome said this she shook her head and a couple of tears fell from her eyes. Kagome thought about the time she got in trouble when she accidentally break her dad's favorite coffee cup.  
  
~I could put my arms around every boy I see  
  
But they'd only remind me of you~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked straight into Inuyasha eyes. Inuyasha swore that he saw Kagome eyes hold the glitter that he saw the first time he met her.  
  
~I went to the doctor guess what he told me  
  
Guess what he told me  
  
He said girl you better have fun no matter what u do  
  
but he's a fool  
  
'Cos nothing compares  
  
nothing compares to you~  
  
Kagome stopped singing for a while, but continued to play the keyboard. Kagome looked up from her keyboard and looked at Inuyasha again with tears rolling down her eyes.  
  
~All the flowers that u planted mama  
  
In the back yard  
  
All died when you went away~  
  
Kagome looked down again thinking about her mother. Her mother died from a broken heart when her dad died in the hospital. And all the flowers her mother planted died the next day.  
  
~I knew that living with u baby was sometimes hard  
  
But I'm willing to give it another try  
  
'Cos nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares to you  
  
nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares to you  
  
nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares to you~  
  
Kagome finished her song and sighed. She stayed looking at her keyboard for a while, until she lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha, with tears in her eyes. But what Inuyasha was taken back was that she was smiling of happiness not sadness. She was smiling because she was doing what she loved to do, sing. And Inuyasha was the one who got her to do it. And that made him very happy. 


End file.
